The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to coating apparatuses and more particularly to a coating apparatus for applying a coating on a photosensitive media.
It has been found desirable to place a protective coating on photographic media. In particular, photographic prints are relatively sensitive to fingerprints, moisture, and other dirt that may be placed on the surface. Because photographic prints are designed to be viewed, the appearance of fingerprints, smudges or other dirt on the surface thereof can substantially detract from the visual appearance thereof. It has been suggested to provide of a thin protective layer on the photosensitive photographic print. An example of a suitable device for applying such a coating is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,534; 5,905,924; 5,875,370 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/082,957 filed May 21, 1998 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Applying a Solution to a Photosensitive Materialxe2x80x9d by Ralph L. Piccinino Jr. and Kevin Blakely.
A problem with prior art coating devices is that they are set up to either to apply a coating onto a web of photosensitive media or onto individual prints. Accordingly this requires two different separate devices when individual prints and web media are to be coated.
Applicants have invented an apparatus whereby cut sheets and/or a web of photosensitive media may be coated using a single coating apparatus. This is accomplished by providing means for allowing quick and easy adaptation of the apparatus to either cut sheet or web feed and take-up.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an apparatus for applying a coating on to photosensitive material. The apparatus comprising:
a coating section for applying a coating on to a photosensitive media having an entrance and an exit;
a first supply assembly for supplying a first media of a first format adjacent the entrance; and
a retractable second retractable supply assembly and a retractable taking-up assembly for supplying and taking up a second media of a second format, the second format being different form said first format.
The above, and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying detailed description thereof when considered in conjunction with the following drawings.